Bed Ridden
by Miyuki-Chan5
Summary: Kagome gets a terrible cold, and Inuyasha has taken her back to her time to nurse her back to health. Meanwhile, back in the past, Sango and Miroku has something going on. Will a better relationship develop? Find out inside! InuKag & MirSan ON HIATUS!
1. Tell Me

Hey! I'm finally back!!! My name changed, for some reason, it used to be Miyuki-Chan.. I'm a little teensy bit famous for my story Down With A Cold, but it got erased because of the "R" rating.. Blehh.. Stupid reporter people. I'm going to post it up again, but with the title, Bed Ridden. Hey, DWAC readers! Tell me if that's a better name? Okay, so anyways, this is a new story, that I've never even thought of writing till just like, two seconds ago. Um, anyways, I may be a little rusty, I haven't written in a month. Well, before My Sassy Girlfriend chapter 5, and my other working on chaps. So anyways, excuse my lameness, because I'm very weird right now. Byebye!!!  
  
Please excuse spelling or any other errors. I've spell checked, so, they're probably all right. I guess. But if there are any errors, please tell me, and I'll correct them. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Miyuki: Don't own 'em!  
  
Inu plushie: YAY! I'm free!!!!!!  
  
Miyuki: :snatches plushie: Nope! You're mine forever!  
  
Inu plushie: :grumble:  
  
Bed Ridden(once known as Down With A Cold)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Tell Me  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you there? Can you help me with my pack? It's a bit heavy. Onegai?" Kagome was in mid-climbing in the well when Inuyasha muttered curses and something along the lines of "ungrateful wench".  
  
He picked up the pack from her arms and lifted it over his shoulder, like she often did. "Arigatou Inuyasha. I'm sorry if it's heavy. I made a bento for everyone!" She smiled happily and picked up her bike from the Goshinboku.  
  
She offered the backseat to him and he accepted, sitting on the little black seat behind her.  
  
"How come you use this piece of shit all the time?" He asked, raising an annoyed eyebrow.  
  
"Mama bought it for me! I have to use it. Sometimes this is useful!" She retorted, proceeding to punch him but knew that she would fall down if she did.  
  
But he had fallen asleep, and was snoring lightly. His ears occasionally twitched and she fought back the urge to pet them. 'Damn his ears.'  
  
After arriving into the village, Kagome stopped the bike and pulled down the stopper. "Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Wake up, we're here."  
  
He shifted, and his eyes fluttered open. He reluctantly got off of the bike and walked into the hut. Right after, Sango rushed out of the door, and nearly collided into Kagome, as she was about to walk into the hut.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango stopped short and helped her poor friend up. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching! Anyways, Kaede-sama told me about a new spring that is in the forest and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" She asked excitedly, smiling.  
  
"Alright, but before that, here are everybody's presents. It's Christmas, a holiday in my time, and I'm giving everyone a present! Also, I have a bento for everyone! So, eat up!" Kagome said cheerfully, walking into the hut.  
  
"Um hm." Sango nodded and followed her friend into the hut with Kirara on her shoulder.  
  
Kagome sat down on a cushion, and started to roam her hands around in her pack, trying to find the presents. She brought out one paper bag, a box wrapped with a store's name on it, a smaller box, a wrapped item, and several other items.  
  
"Miroku-sama, here is your present." She gave him the paper bag and he opened it hastily, nervously, because of his excitement to see the present Kagome had given him.  
  
He gasped when he saw the hentai magazine and started to flip the pages immediately, his smile widening with each page. "So you can have your eyes on the women there and not on Sango's body." Kagome said.  
  
"Sango-chan, this is your present. She gave her the wrapped box. She carefully opened the taped paper, and pulled out an unusual looking box. "It's a makeup kit. You've always me how I get those colors on my lips, so I decided to get you a kit of all the kinds of makeup from my time." Kagome smiled at her shocked friend and braced herself for a bone-crushing hug.  
  
But it never came. Sango was too busy gazing at the different kinds of makeup there was. "Shippou-chan, this is yours." Kagome gave him two bags of some candy, and a fox shaped stuffed animal.  
  
"Thank you Kagome!" He flew into her arms and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Inuyasha growled softly, but it was unnoticed, luckily. "Kaede-sama, here is your present."  
  
She handed Kaede a heavy bag with many first aid kits in it. "You've always been asking me how come I have been healing so fast from injuries when they usually take a lot of time for the villagers. I will teach you later how to use all of them."  
  
"Inuyasha. I want to speak to you outside. Excuse us." Kagome brought a medium sized bag with her as she dragged Inuyasha outside into the forest before talking.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, grumbling. "What are your feelings towards me?" She said, blushing a light magenta, but almost turning away because of the incredible heat of embarrassment.  
  
"Why t-the hell are you asking me?" He stuttered, meaning he was nervous too.  
  
"Because I want to know." She said, getting braver with each second. She gripped the bag tighter and tighter, almost digging her fingernails into her hands.  
  
"I." He froze, looking at her straight in the eye, not looking away. "I need to know Inuyasha. You can't keep hiding from me." She said, pausing to see if what she was saying was the correct thing to say to him.  
  
"Am I hiding from you?" He asked; it seemed as if he was talking to himself, but she knew, that he was just repeating what was said inside his mind.  
  
"It seems as if you are. You never tell me anything, these days. I want to know what's going on with you? I don't want to keep guessing anymore. I want to know. Tell me what you are thinking about. I want to know." Kagome burst out, moving closer to him; her eyes, and a desperate look to them.  
  
He didn't know what to say. But he grabbed her arm, because she was prepared on running away from him. "No. Stay."  
  
He took a deep breath and kissed her lightly on the lips, moving a little bit further and licked her lips slightly.  
  
He pulled away, knowing it was her first time, and he didn't want the kiss to be too trashy. She slowly opened her eyes again, and turned into a tomato red. "Inuyasha." She whispered, brushing her hand across his.  
  
"Y-yeah?" He stuttered, confused with her sudden move.  
  
"Merry Christmas." She smiled warmly and handed him a package. He took it and gazed at it, opening it quickly.  
  
He set the box onto a rock, and found a new pair of a hakama and a haori. The scent of Kagome and newly stitched fabric filled his nose. He grasped it and held it up to his body, seeing if it was the right size.  
  
It was perfect, he agreed, not too small, not too big. "Thanks. Kagome." He called her by her name, and not an insult. "Your welcome Inuyasha."  
  
Then she suddenly sneezed, and began to cough violently. She bent over, to catch her breath. "Kagome!" He grasped her frail body and put his fire rat haori over her shoulders.  
  
"I think I've caught a cold, out in this snow." She said, and laughed half heartedly, sighing.  
  
"I'll take you back to your time." He said sternly. "You need to get better." He said.  
  
"Okay." She said softly, gathering her strength to stand up and she grasped the box and gave it to him, and he put his new clothes in the box.  
  
Back At Kaede's  
  
"Minna, I'm so sorry, but I've caught a cold. I'm going to go home alright? Inuyasha is going to take me home. Gomen ne." Kagome smiled at her friends and coughed into her hand.  
  
"It's alright Kagome-chan, we'll be waiting for you here. By the way, thank you for the gift." Sango smiled at her sick friend and set the makeup kit down.  
  
"Hope you get better Kagome! I'll miss you!" Shippou climbed up to her arms but Inuyasha caught him before he could. "Get off brat."  
  
"Inuyasha. Osuwari." Kagome said, sighing. "Nyamgh!" He yelled, smashing into the cold winter ground.  
  
"Kagome-sama, we'll be waiting for your return. Have a safe trip." Miroku said, still busy reading the magazine.  
  
"Bye. Minna." She waved and Inuyasha followed her, like an obedient puppy. ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Hey! I did well! FLUFFY!!! Fluff. Yay! Fluff! I love fluff. Okay, so, I got Inuyasha fortune cookies from my friend in Japan! They are yummy! My fortune was: Clean up your room and you'll get smarter.  
  
So true so true! I need to clean my room. I got pencils and stuff like that. They're so cute! Little dogs. Hehe..  
  
Vocab: Minna- Everyone or Everybody. Chan- a suffix used for little children, and friends. Sama- a suffix used for respect. I don't see why Miroku needs any respect at all though. He's such a playboy. But he is a monk, so he is supposed to be respected. 


	2. Back Rub

Hi! New chapter of, dun dun dun! Bed Ridden! Yay! So, finally I've updated, and so, you're thinking, hmm, maybe we shouldn't kill her after all. That's good! Thanks! Btw, what does rn mean? I'm a little confused. Almost everyone's review has that. For those of you My Sassy Girlfriend readers, I'm going to update soon, so be patient. Okay? Thanks.  
  
Bed Ridden  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Back Rub  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, holding her tighter as he trudged up the stairs.  
  
"It hurts." She rubbed the middle of her chest, and coughed a bit, seeing if she could clear her chest.  
  
"Oh. We should have asked Kaede-baba for some of her salve." He said, and arrived at her room, opening the door.  
  
"I have that in my room. It's the modern stuff so it might be better. Can you rub it on my back for me?" She asked, flushing a light pink.  
  
"Sure." He said a little too calmly, and took a deep breath. Why would Kagome ask HIM to rub her back with the salve? But after the incident in the forest, things must have changed.  
  
Kagome noticed the clothes she was wearing, jeans and a fleece sweatshirt. Uncomfortable. "Inuyasha. Can you turn around and close your eyes, I want to change my clothes." She said a bit nervously, clearing her throat.  
  
"Yeah." He stuttered, and turned around, closing his eyes. Making sure he was closing his eyes, Kagome began to take off her clothes, including her bra. She pulled on lounge clothes, a pale purple long sleeve t-shirt and French terry cloth pants. After pulling on her knee high socks on, she slipped her slippers on and closed her closet.  
  
Walking up to Inuyasha, she caressed his cheek with the back of her hand, feeling his flesh burn up with embarrassment. "K-kagome?" He stammered, taking her hand in his. "Can you rub my back?" She smiled sweetly, asking him politely.  
  
"Okay." She handed him a sakura scented cold balm and he grasped it, opening the lid. She lied down onto the bed, facedown, and closed her eyes. He pulled her shirt up, careful not to reveal her naked chest.  
  
He dipped a finger in the balm and spread it in his palms. "You can pull up my shirt a bit more. I don't mind." Kagome said her voice muffled from the blanket. He obeyed, and pulled it up a bit more, making sure that her shirt still covered her chest.  
  
He rubbed the middle of her back and moved down, treasuring the moment. Getting more balm, he started to rub her shoulders, carefully kneading the flesh between his fingers. Carefully, he ran his claws down her back, receiving shivers from her. He smiled slightly, and sat on the bed. Inuyasha massaged the middle of her back, and she started to breathe normally, knowing the balm was working.  
  
"I'm done." He announced, closing the balm lid. "Wait.. Give it to me for one second." She said, and he gave her the balm. She opened in again, and dipped her finger in the tin. She rubbed a spot right underneath her neck.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he flushed a bright red. When she was done, she looked up at him and saw him. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? You look a little red. Are you all right?" She asked him.  
  
"NO! I'm fine, seriously, I'm fine." He insisted, waving a hand, laughing nervously. "You sure?" Kagome asked, feeling his forehead.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He said, and brushed her hand away. "I'm getting tired, can you get my medicine for me? Onegai? It's in the bathroom. It's a bottle with purple liquid in it. The label says Tylenol." Kagome wearily asked, her eyes heavy. Her voice was a bit hoarse but it was still her voice. Inuyasha nodded, and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
Kagome's POV ~*~  
  
I smiled, and climbed into my bed, sighing. I turned on my table light on my right side on and sunk into my bed sheets, closing my eyes in delight.  
  
Back to Regular  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the bottle and the small cup attached to it and ran into Kagome's room. She's sleeping.. He thought.  
  
"Kagome, I have the medicine." He held the bottle up and walked over to where she was resting. She grinned slightly but not too much so he would notice. She purposely told him to get the horrible tasting one so he would force her to drink the medicine. "How much?" He asked, removing the cap.  
  
"Three teaspoons." She said, reading the back of the bottle. He poured the medicine to the right amount and held it up to her mouth. She cringed and turned away, shaking her head. "It's yucky!"  
  
"C'mon Kagome, you've got to drink it!" He protested, trying to pry her mouth open with his fingers.  
  
"No! It's horrible! Ick!" She stuck out her tongue at him childishly and clamped her mouth shut. "Fine. I'll have to pass it the other way." He sighed, and put the medicine in his mouth.  
  
"Mmph!!" She blinked and then suddenly narrowed her eyes in disgust. 'This medicine is horrible.' She thought.  
  
He took it further and stroked her cheek as she had done earlier to him. Exploring the front of her teeth, they started a battle between tongues, tangling into each other's. When she started to grow out of breath, he drew away, letting her breathe.  
  
He wasn't winded at all; he had just started to get a little weary. She gasped for air, and when her breathing was normal, (AGHHHH! I keep talking about her breathing!) she put her arms around him.  
  
"Mmm, Inuyasha." She whispered, nuzzling her nose against his collarbone. He licked her earlobe, nibbling it occasionally.  
  
A loud slam was heard as Souta opened the door. "Nee-chan, wha? WHOA!! MAMA!!! Inu-no-niichan and nee-chan are getting fresh in her bedr-mmphhh! He screamed, pointing at their position.  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly jumped off Kagome and slapped a hand over Souta's mouth, shutting him up. "Oi, brat, I'll give you a ten second head start before I start chasing you. One, two, three." He started to count, while Souta ran for his dear life and bumped into a body as he began to run.  
  
"Souta, tell Kagome to keep her legs crossed and no funny business and then you can go play your Nintendo." Mama said, patting her son's back for enthusiasm.  
  
"Alright." He sighed and walked back to Kagome's room. "Kagome, Mama told me that you should keep your legs crossed, whatever that means and no funny business. Bye!" He bolted out of the room and down the stairs to play his Nintendo.  
  
She felt the hotness creep back to her cheeks again, and she turned away, too embarrassed to face Inuyasha. "Kagome, what does that mean?" He asked, turning towards her.  
  
"Well, Mama doesn't want me to um, have "it" with you. Well, not till she approves of it." She stammered, hiding her face with her hand.  
  
"Oh." He blushed, turning away also. There was an awkward silence between the two and they didn't talk for a long time.  
  
"Do you-  
  
"What if-  
  
Kagome sighed, and shook her head, signaling not to talk about the subject anymore. He nodded and she climbed back into bed, turning off the lamp beside her. She tapped the spot next to her and he blinked, surprised.  
  
"But- um, can I have a futon?" He asked.  
  
"You mean a blanket?" She asked, correcting him.  
  
"Yeah, one of those things."  
  
She went over to her closet and got one out, a blue futon cover.  
  
"Why do you need that?" She asked, holding up the blankets she already had on her bed. "Because the ones you have are a little bit warm.." He said, wiping the perspiration off the back of his neck. (EWWW! Can't believe I wrote that.)  
  
He curled up into a ball and put an arm around her waist, pulling up her shirt a little. Getting the contact he wanted with her flesh, he put his forehead against hers; resting his lips near her chin. }~*}~*}~*}~*}~*}~*}~*}~*}~*}~*}~*}~*}~*}~*}~*}~*}~*}~*}~}~*}~*}~*}~*}~*}~*}~ *}~*}~*}~*{~*  
  
Okay, chappie two! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm working on a school writing story, and also this other new story.. Gone In A Wink of An Eye. For more info, check out my penname place. For you newbies, just click my penname. Now, just click the little cute blueberry button down there. Ah, you got it, yes. click it.. Okay, now just click! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Whew, 4 pages! That's pretty good for me. I'll try that for my other chapters. A treat for you guys!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Miyuki-Chan 


	3. Can You Brush My Hair?

Hey! I don't really have anything to say, so I'll just go on with the story.  
  
Bed Ridden  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Can You Brush My Hair?  
  
He groggily woke up and rubbed his eyes, still exhausted. He pulled his blanket further up and realized one of his hands wasn't there, but up her shirt. Blushing, he realized the position it was in and quickly pulled his hand out, trying to not get more embarrassed.  
  
She turned towards him, missing the lack of warmth that his hand was providing. Grabbing the lock of hair in front of his face, she pulled his face towards her own and collapsed on top of him, mumbling incoherent words.  
  
He blinked and heard the words, "Inuyasha, watch out. There's a demon."  
  
She was tightened into a ball and was tightly grasping the fabric of his haori with her hand. Shivering, she started to shake, grasping the fabric tighter and tighter. He ran his claws down her back into a relaxing motion and she started to calm down, uncurling out of the ball she was in.  
  
He sighed, and looked at the alarm clock on her side table. It read: 5:00. He knew it was in the afternoon, because the sky was still a little light. It was still snowing, and all of Tokyo was covered in a thick blanket of snow.  
  
He crossed his arms above his head and rested it on them, closing his eyes. He let her lay on sprawled on his body, not having any difficulty breathing at all.  
  
Inuyasha's POV ************  
  
I wonder what I should do. Kikyou, Kagome, they are not the same. Ever since that incident in the forest.. Things have changed. But Kagome doesn't understand.. I don't want to be with Kikyou. She is merely a corpse. The living dead. She is not alive. But Kagome is. I don't want to go to hell with her. I want to live my life. Kikyou's life is over, she doesn't have a second chance. I don't want to spend my life with her.  
  
End  
  
He sighed again, more deeply, like he heard Miroku do a few times after Sango had slapped him. He stroked a lock of hair coming loose from Kagome's ponytail. He decided to wake her up, for he was bored of thinking about the conflict between Kikyou and himself.  
  
He shook her gently, careful not to hurt her. She mumbled and turned over to her back, shifting. He rolled his eyes and smirked, shaking her again. Rubbing her eyes, she groaned a "What?"  
  
"Wake up. It's already five." He said, clearly stating the wake up. She moaned and sighed deeply, twisting the other way. "No.. Ten more minutes."  
  
"C'mon Kagome. Wake up." He insisted.  
  
Pouting, she opened her eyes and got up, taking her hair out of the ponytail. She coughed a little, and then sniffed, her nose stuffed. She got up and plopped down on her dresser chair. She combed her hair and tied it back into a ponytail.  
  
He just sat on her bed, watching her comb her hair. He had never brushed his hair before, so it had always been in tangles. The first time his hair had been brushed was when he was just a pup, when his mother combed his hair.  
  
"Uh, Kagome. Can you comb my hair?" He asked shyly, blushing in the process. He admitted to himself that he wanted to feel her hands run through his hair. She smiled widely, squealing.  
  
"Sit below me." She said, motioning the floor. But instead, he slammed to the floor, his face planted into the floor. "Oh! Inuyasha! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She ran over to him, lifting his face up.  
  
"I'm fine." He waved a hand like it was no big deal. So he sat below her and grabbed her comb and tried to brush his hair. But there were too many tangles. She sighed and clicked her tongue impatiently but got up to get the tangle-away spray. (Rhyming. AGH!)  
  
She sprayed it on like a maniac and then capped it again. Taking the comb again, she ran it through his rather wet locks. She placed a gentle hand on his ears to avoid them getting hurt. His ears twitched at her touch and she giggled but he relaxed and stopped twitching them.  
  
She brushed his bangs with her fingers and continued down his back. Then when she finished, she ran her hands through his hair, savoring the silky touch of it.  
  
"Okay, what do you want to do now?" She asked cheerfully, smiling. But then she started to cough, and giggled.  
  
He sweat-dropped at this, and raised an eyebrow. "E-hehe. Um so, some TV sounds good. Is that okay?" She asked, pointing to the TV in her room. (A/N: I know she doesn't really have a TV in her room but just pretend she does.)  
  
"Uh. It's that weird black box thingy that shows all that crap about food right?" He asked.  
  
"Umm, well Mama was watching the food channel, so technically on that channel there is that so called "crap" you say, but on different channels there are different kinds of shows, like action, reality, and all sorts! They even have the local news." She explained.  
  
He nodded his head and she turned it on, pulling the extra blanket around her body. The TV was on a small table right across the bed, near the door. She was lying on the bed face down. Inuyasha was right next to her, holding his head in his hands.  
  
"Ooh! Furi Kuri!" She clapped, and smiled brightly. Honestly she thought it was kind of weird, and it had replaced her favorite show, Chibi-Maruko Chan, but she had grown to like it.  
  
She liked how the boy had cat ears, and they looked a LOT like Inuyasha's. Except his were dog-ears, and the guy in Furi Kuri had CAT ears.  
  
He just raised an eyebrow and kept watching while Kagome bounced to the beginning song. **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
I'm sorry for the shortness, but I'm trying to get a lot done. So, expect a short update after this too. Gomen ne!  
  
Miyuki-Chan 


	4. Dinner For The Family

I don't really have anything to say, so, this is chapter four.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
  
Key: "blah"- talk 'blah'- think - translation on the bottom. ~*~ - Scene Change  
  
Bed Ridden  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Dinner For The Family  
  
Higurashi-sama walked up the stairs, walking with eased skill. She straightened her turtleneck sweater and dusted the imaginary dust off of her skirt. Once she reached the top, she started to stroll down the hallway towards Kagome's room.  
  
She held a personal humidifier, a small pillow, and an herb in a jar, and a mug with dogs on it. "Kagome? Are you awake?" She pressed her ear to the door to hear strange sounds come from it. First there was a growl, and then there was a loud slamming noise, then there came a couple of muffled whispers.  
  
Kagome's Perspective  
  
He licked the side of my neck, sending a shiver down my spine in pleasure. He was mounted above me, while I was face down on the bed. The fabric of his haori tickled the side of my face as he bent down to kiss my cheek, when I whispered the dreaded word, "Osuwari."  
  
He slammed to the side of the bed, nearly falling to the ground. I guess I wasn't ready for that kind of action just yet. Though I wanted it, I knew that, but for some reason, my body wouldn't accept it, and the warning signs buried deep in the back of my mind became louder and louder till I said the word.  
  
"Gomen ne Inuyasha. I'm not ready for that kind of stuff just yet." I whispered helping him off of the sheets he had pulled down with his body while he hung at the side of the bed. He stared at me with pained eyes, but nodded, wrapping his arms around my middle.  
  
At that moment, my mother came into the room.  
  
Author's Perspective  
  
Higurashi-sama walked into the room, a quizzical look etched onto her face. "Kagome? Inuyasha?" She questioned, setting the items she had in her hands down onto the chair to her right. She noticed the small tears that sparkled in her daughter's eyes, and the pained look in her opposite's.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked, walking towards Kagome and feeling her forehead, noting her swollen red lips and the faint pinkness to her cheeks. She did the same to Inuyasha. He however, looked very pale, and as if he was blank. His usual golden eyes were filled with some kind of sadness, but she couldn't tell what.  
  
"I'm fine." Kagome replied, a sigh of relief, but didn't sound like it, came out of her mouth. She was glad that they had spread apart just at the moment she came inside, instantly saving a very embarrassing moment.  
  
He nodded too, agreeing. "Well, Kagome, I have a humidifier for you to ease your throat pains, and here's an herb that will quiet your coughs. Here's an extra pillow for Inuyasha, and I'll get some hot water to put into the mug so you can mix it into a tea with the herb." Higurashi-sama said, and went out the door with the mug. She shut the door quietly, smiling as she looked back at Kagome.  
  
Kagome joined Inuyasha on the bed, wrapping her arms around his head, and buried her face into the crook of his neck. He made no sounds of protest, but set her and himself into the blankets again, pulling slightly away. "Mm." She pressed her head towards his heart, to hear the heartbeat.  
  
"You're still tired? Even after watching all of that shit in that box?" He asked her, rubbing his knuckles against the top of her head. She turned her head in disagreement and fingered with a lock of his long hair, staring at the amazing color.  
  
"Stop fascinating at my hair." He grumbled, brushing her hand away. He was irritated. He thought his hair was ugly, and a disgrace that it was such a color. "Inuyasha, it's beautiful though. Mine is so plain looking compared to yours." She said, pointing to her own head of hair.  
  
"Keh." He snorted, and turned over to his back. Kagome noticed that it had been ten minutes since her mother had gone downstairs to get her hot water. "Mama seems like she's stalling, I'll go get my hot water." She said, wrapping her winter fleece robe around her body, slipping her slippers on at the same time.  
  
He just grunted as a response, and she shut the door, and ran down the stairs. She smiled at Jii-chan who waved a hello to her and Souta was playing his video games again. She walked into the kitchen, noting the smell of fried meat.  
  
"Mama, can I have my hot water? My throat is hurting still. Mm, by the way, what's for dinner tonight?" Kagome asked, putting her head over her mother's shoulder.  
  
(A/N: Kagome's mother will be referred to Mama from here on.)  
  
"Oh! Kagome! I'm sorry; I forgot to give you the water. Tonight's dinner is Tonkatsu*." Mama said, handing her the mug of hot water she just poured in.  
  
"Thanks Mama. When's dinner going to be ready?" She asked, walking up the stairs.  
  
"In about twenty minutes. Okay?" Mama smiled at her daughter, and watched as she walked up the stairs. 'I'm going to have to talk to her about her relationship with Inuyasha.'  
  
"Inuyasha? I'm back." She brought her hand to her mouth, coughing quickly. She set the hot water down onto a cloth that protected her desk from water stains.  
  
"Took you long enough." He mumbled, sitting up. She started to pour the ground up leaves into the hot water, and mixed until it was a tea-like liquid.  
  
"Ichi, ni, no san*!" She said, and pinched her nose while she chugged the liquid. After swallowing the brew, she sighed in relief, and stuck her tongue out childishly, disgusted with the taste.  
  
"Does it really taste that bad?" He asked, strolling over to where she was standing. She nodded and cringed, still trying to get rid of the taste. "I'll go get a drink for you." He said, and ran out of her room.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered and sat down at her desk, pulling her robe off and grabbing the humidifier. She noticed that it was already filled with water, so she wouldn't have to. A small compass like thing sat on top of it, and she realized it was how to read how dry or how humid the room was at the present.  
  
Right now, it was a little dry, so she plugged it in next to her bed, and turned it on, finding it fascinating that the steam actually appeared. Inuyasha came back, with a small water bottle in his hand.  
  
He handed it to her, opening the cap in the process. He stared at the humidifier, putting a finger over the steam. It wasn't hot, because the water wasn't hot. "What is it?" He asked, running his finger over the machine.  
  
"It's called a humidifier. It controls how humid or dry the air is. So, I'm making it more humid because it's bad for my cough to be dry." She explained. He nodded, and sat down on her desk chair.  
  
She drank from the bottle, closing her eyes as she did so. For some reason, closing your eyes while you drank seemed very natural to do. Even he did it himself when he drank something.  
  
A call came from Mama downstairs. "Kagome, Inuyasha! Dinner is ready!" They both ran down, eager to eat. Souta sped towards the kitchen, turning the pause button on.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were seated next to each other, while Jii-chan and Mama sat next to each other too. Souta was seated at Kagome and her mother's corner, while Buyo sat on the floor, waiting for the leftovers to come.  
  
With a hearty "Itadakimasu!*", everyone started to eat. Kagome and Souta's chopsticks were blue and yellow, while Inuyasha's were red with a plastic design with geisha women at the top. Jii-chan* and Mama's were plain wood, with a dark ebony color. Buyo, well you wouldn't expect a cat to have eating utensils would you?  
  
Everybody was at a healthy pace, occasionally taking a sip of tea or water in Souta's case, because, sometimes, tea gets annoying. "Shiawase*." Kagome mumbled as she ate happily. Inuyasha however, had a bright shine in his eyes, most likely meaning he loved the food.  
  
Mama glanced over at her father, wondering for a second what he was folding in his lap. "What are you doing?" She hissed, trying not to arouse attention on her.  
  
"Nothing." He grumbled, completing the small knot in the paper. He flicked it over to Inuyasha, chuckling as he did so. Inuyasha blinked at the small- knotted paper sitting in his lap.  
  
He quickly unfolded it, making sure Kagome didn't notice. When he fully opened it, his eyes narrowed, glaring at the old man. It was an ofuda*. "Oi, Jii-jii*, what is the meaning of this?" He held the piece of paper between pointer finger and middle finger, waving it around in the air.  
  
"WHAT? It didn't work!" Jii-chan stared in disbelief, bringing his hands to his cheeks. "Jii-chan." Kagome glared at him and snatched the ofuda* from Inuyasha's fingers. She crumpled it up into a small ball and smacked it at her grandfather's head.  
  
"My precious ofuda*!" He cried unraveling the small ball. "Father, do try to cooperate." Mama sighed, and continued to eat. Souta began to snicker at his grandfather's odd behavior but resumed his eating.  
  
"Gochisosama.*" Kagome said, standing up from her spot and piling the plates and bowls on top of each other. She walked to the sink and placed the plates there, turning the sink on.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that Kagome, I'll clean them later." Mama said, waving a hand. "Gochisosama." She also said, also bring her dishes to the sink. "Me too." Souta and Inuyasha said at once, handing their plates to Mama. Jii-chan also recited the word of thanks and went back into the living room.  
  
"Mama, Papa's old clothes are in your closet correct?" Kagome asked, fingering with a lone strand of hair coming out of her ponytail. Her mother nodded, and Inuyasha followed, figuring she was getting clothes for him.  
  
"Come on, follow me." She held his hand, pulling him eagerly. He walked faster, gripping.  
  
"Okay, let me see." She kneeled down and opened the closet figuring the clothes would be at the bottom.  
  
"Aha! Here it is. Papa's old clothes." She read the label and opened the plastic box, pulling out unopened pairs of boxers, undershirts, and socks. She opened one of the undershirt bags and held one up to Inuyasha's chest. She couldn't really tell because of his baggy haori covering his lean body.  
  
"Take it off." She said, untying the small string that fastened the haori together. He blushed furiously, and brushed her hands away, taking it off himself. Now to his naked chest, she once again brought the white undershirt up to his chest, and measured to see if it fit right at first glance.  
  
"Try it on." She said, flinging him the shirt. He glanced at it first, trying to figure out how to put it on. He put his head through one of the armholes, but then realized it wasn't right. So after a few more tries, he finally got it on, with Kagome's help of course.  
  
"Okay, that's good. You can take it off now." She said, and handed him his haori again, helping him tie it back on. She now held up the boxers to his midsection, flushing a furious red while doing so.  
  
"Um, I think that'll fit." She stammered, setting it onto her mother's flowery bedcover. She gave him the rest of the bags of underclothes and socks, and then dug through the closet some more for pajama pants.  
  
After discovering a few pairs of plaid pajama pants, she held them up to his lower section now, measuring the front and the back. They seemed to appear okay to wear. "Now, pick which pants and shirt you want to wear as pajamas, remember, no socks, and then I'll set up a small bath for you, or do you want to shower?" She asked him.  
  
"Uh, shower?" He picked a random word, not knowing what it meant. "Here, I'll show you how to use it." She pulled his hand again, this time, into the bathroom. (Some Japanese houses don't have a showerhead in their bathtub, so it's on this wall, but lower than our standards. There is a small faucet for washing, and then there is a showerhead attached to the wall. It's low though. The sink and stuff is separate at a different area.)  
  
"Okay, here is the shower nozzle. I'll set it up for you so you don't have to. This is the body wash; you use a small amount and lather it up onto your body. Here is the shampoo, which you use to wash your hair. After you've rinsed off everything, here is the conditioner. Just spread a small amount around your hair and then let it sit for about two minutes. Then rinse everything off and call me for your towel and clothes." She explained.  
  
He nodded his head. Kagome walked out of the bathroom, waiting in the next section for him to finish undressing so she could set up the shower for him. "Okay Kagome." He said as he wrapped a white fluffy towel around his lower sections for his modesty.  
  
She opened the door, blinking at the naked but not totally un-concealed Inuyasha. She pushed the thought away and ran the water, pushing the small button down to start the shower mode.  
  
"To turn it off, gently pull the button here up, and then it'll stop. Then push down the power. Okay?" She smiled at him, and let him to his privacy. He nodded, and waited till she fully exited the room. There was a small drum size light blue bucket next to him, and a small plastic stool he could sit on. There were assorted soaps and shampoos in there, so he picked the ones he was told to use.  
  
There were several kinds of soaps; most were the same, but for different kinds of people. One had a picture of an herb on it, and he figured it was for the old man. Another one had a small fish on it, which was probably for Souta, and another one with a very flowery smell to it, which was most likely her mother's.  
  
The one she told him to use was hers. It was a clear purple color, and smelled of jasmine and roses. The "conditiomery" stuff or whatever it was was the same but a different color. It seemed milkier. (It's conditioner, but his pronunciation isn't that good yet so, yeah.)  
  
First, he took off the towel, flinging it to the side for now. He took the body wash, and glanced at it for a second. After a few tries on how to open it, he finally pulled the cap and it opened.  
  
~*~  
  
'Kagome has been in there for quite a while now.' He thought, scratching his chin, his head and body lain back on her bed.  
  
The pajamas had fit and gave Kagome quite a shocker when she had seen him in them. He couldn't guess why she got all flustered and everything, besides, he wasn't like one of those 'cerebs' or whatever that Souta always talked about. (It's celebs, but he hasn't gotten everything right yet.)  
  
It was very dark outside, but with the snow still falling, everything was white and was like a winter wonderland. The snowflakes glittered as the beam of lights from the streets and houses hit them. It was beautiful, he agreed, but seemed very familiar to him. Some memory probably.  
  
There was a knock on the door that aroused him from his thoughts. "Inuyasha? Do you wish to sleep in the guest room or in Kagome's room?" Her mother asked him, holding out a pillow and a few blankets.  
  
"In here will be fine." He said quietly, trying to think of a good explanation in the process.  
  
She gave him an odd look and his flustered face gave away everything. "W- well, Kagome's scent kind of c-calms me down." He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Alright, here, the blankets and the pillow. If you want anything more, like a blanket or an extra pillow or something, let me know." She smiled at him and shut the door, walking back downstairs.  
  
After sighing in relief, Kagome came into the room, tresses rinsed and dried, a soft clean smell radiating off her. She had a gray shirt on with blue plaid pajama pants.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you going to be sleeping here?" She asked as she sat down in front of her dresser, reaching for her comb.  
  
He replied with a grunt and pillowed his head with his arms, closing his eyes. "Okay." She said, and resumed her combing. After finishing, she turned off the light, and crawled over his body.  
  
Pulling the covers up to her chin, she kissed him goodnight and shut her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, how was it? Was it good? I wrote 6 full pages.. A lot for me. I broke a record. And, it's on Microsoft word. So that's a lot.  
  
Word Key:  
  
Ichi, ni, no san! - One, two, and three!  
  
Tonkatsu - deep-fried pork that is sliced Itadakimasu - said before meals.  
  
Shiawase - This is so good or great.  
  
Ofuda - demon ward  
  
Jii-jii - old geezer  
  
Gochisosama - said after meals. Means thank you for the food.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Miyuki-Chan 


End file.
